tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrage Gear Gallery
Below is a gallery of all the art for Mirrage Weapons from Tales of the Rays. __TOC__ Tales of Phantasia Image:-weapon full- Swordmaster Cress.png | Swordmaster Cress (ソードマスター クレス) Image:-weapon full- Pure Goddess Mint.png | Pure Goddess Mint (白き女神　ミント) Tales of Destiny Image:-weapon full- Strange Sword Wielder Stahn.png | Strange Sword Wielder Stahn (妙剣の使い手 スタン) Tales of Eternia Image:-weapon full- Peace-Desiring Swordsman Reid.png | Peace-Desiring Swordsman Reid (平穏を望む剣士　リッド) Image:-weapon full- Tomboy Fighter Farah.png | Tomboy Fighter Farah (おてんば格闘家 ファラ) Image:-weapon full- Naive Craymel Technician Meredy.png | Naive Craymel Technician Meredy (天真爛漫な晶霊技師　メルディ) Image:-weapon full- Frigid Fighting Will Celsius.png | Frigid Fighting Will Celsius (氷結の闘志 セルシウス) Tales of Destiny 2 Image:-weapon full- Aspiring Hero Kyle.png | Aspiring Hero Kyle (英雄志願 カイル) Image:-weapon full- Hero Killer Barbatos.png | Hero Killer Barbatos (英雄殺し　バルバトス) Tales of Symphonia Image:-weapon full- Twin-Sword User Lloyd.png | Twin-Sword User Lloyd (二刀流の使い手 ロイド) Image:-weapon full- Klutzy Angel Colette.png | Klutzy Angel Colette (ドジっ娘エンジェル コレット) Image:-weapon full- Natural Swordswoman Colette.png | Natural Swordswoman Colette (天然剣士 コレット) Image:-weapon full- Magic User Genis.png | Magic User Genis (マジックユーザージーニアス) Image:-weapon full- Wise Teacher Raine.png | Wise Teacher Raine (聡明な教師　リフィル) Image:-weapon full- Solitary War God Kratos.png | Solitary War God Kratos (孤高の闘神 クラトス) Image:-weapon full- Hero Mithos.png | Hero Mithos (勇者 ミトス) Image:-weapon full- Elegant Swordsman Zelos.png | Elegant Swordsman Zelos (麗しき剣士 ゼロス) Image:-weapon full- Silent Girl Presea.png | Silent Girl Presea (寡黙な娘 プレセア) Tales of Rebirth Image:-weapon full- Silent Swordsman Veigue.png | Silent Swordsman Veigue (寡黙な剣士 ヴェイグ) Image:-weapon full- Lonesome Woman Hilda.png | Lonesome Woman Hilda (孤独を知る女ヒルダ) Tales of Legendia Image:-weapon full- Sonic Fighter Senel.png | Sonic Fighter Senel (音速の戦士 セネル) Image:-weapon full- Ancient Spells User Shirley.png | Ancient Spells User Shirley (古代呪文使い シャーリィ) Image:-weapon full- Upholder of Convictions Chloe.png | Upholder of Convictions Chloe (己の信念を貫く者　クロエ) Tales of the Abyss Image:-weapon full- Truth-seeking Swordsman Luke.png | Truth-seeking Swordsman Luke (真実と向き合う剣士 ルーク) Image:-weapon full- Fonic Hymn Master Tear.png | Fonic Hymn Master Tear (譜歌の理解者 ティア) Image:-weapon full- Fonic Artes and Spear Wielder Jade.png | Fonic Artes and Spear Wielder Jade (譜術と槍を操る者 ジェイド) Image:-weapon full- Last Fon Master Guardian Anise.png | Last Fon Master Guardian Anise (最後の導師守護役 アニス) Image:-weapon full- Chivalrous Swordsman Guy.png | Chivalrous Swordsman Guy (紳士的な剣士 ガイ) Image:-weapon full- Kimlascan Princess Natalia.png | Kimlascan Princess Natalia (キムラスカ王女 ナタリア) Image:-weapon full- Crimson-Haired Division Commander Asch.png | Crimson-Haired Division Commander Asch (紅髪の師団長 アッシュ) Image:-weapon full- God's Speed Martial Artist Sync.png | God's Speed Martial Artist Sync (神速の体術使い　シンク) Tales of the Tempest Image:-weapon full- Awakened Bloodline Caius.png | Awakened Bloodline Caius (目覚めた血統 カイウス) Tales of Innocence R Image:-weapon full- Beloved Boy Ruca.png | Beloved Boy Ruca (愛されし少年　ルカ) Image:-weapon full- Deadeye Gunner Illia.png | Deadeye Gunner Illia (凄腕ガンナー　イリア) Image:-weapon full- Delinquent Boy Spada.png | Delinquent Boy Spada (不良少年 スパーダ) Image:-weapon full- Otherworldly Traveler Kongwai.png | Otherworldly Traveler Kongwai (異界を知る者 コンウェイ) Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Image:-weapon full- Gentle Trumpeter Emil.png | Gentle Trumpeter Emil (優しきトランペッターエミル) Image:-weapon full- Unyielding Spinnerist Marta.png | Unyielding Spinnerist Marta (勝気なスピナー使い マルタ) Tales of Vesperia Image:-weapon full- Reliable Big Brother Yuri.png | Reliable Big Brother Yuri (頼れる兄貴　ユーリ) Image:-weapon full- Devoted Princess Estelle.png | Devoted Princess Estelle (献身的な姫君 エステル) Image:-weapon full- Man's Best Friend Repede.png | Man's Best Friend Repede (旅に赴くイヌ　ラピード) Image:-weapon full- Energetic Fighter Karol.png | Energetic Fighter Karol (やる気満々ファイター カロル) Image:-weapon full- Eccentric Genius Rita.png | Eccentric Genius Rita (偏屈な天才少女　リタ) Image:-weapon full- Magical Sniper Rita.png | Magical Sniper Rita (狙い鋭きスナイパーリタ) Image:-weapon full- Shady Old Man Raven.png | Shady Old Man Raven (胡散臭いおっさん　レイヴン) Tales of Hearts R Image:-weapon full- Lightning Speed Battler Kor.png | Lightning Speed Battler Kor (戦場を駆ける雷光 シング) Image:-weapon full- Blossoming Fighter Kohaku.png | Blossoming Fighter Kohaku (戦場に咲く花 コハク) Image:-weapon full- Gale Shooter Hisui.png | Gale Shooter Hisui (天を撃ち抜く烈風 ヒスイ) Tales of Graces F Image:-weapon full- Modern Student Asbel.png | Modern Student Asbel (イマドキ高校生 アスベル) Image:-weapon full- Devoted Healer Cheria.png | Devoted Healer Cheria (献身的な治療士 シェリア) Image:-weapon full- School Mascot Sophie.png | School Mascot Sophie (中等部のマスコット ソフィ) Image:-weapon full- Head Hall Monitor Hubert.png | Head Hall Monitor Hubert (おつかれ風紀委員 ヒューバート) Image:-weapon full- Grade-Grubbing Senior Pascal.png | Grade-Grubbing Senior Pascal (お騒がせな先輩 パスカル) Tales of Xillia Image:-weapon full- Martial Arts Master Jude.png | Martial Arts Master Jude (武術を極める者ジュード) Image:-weapon full- Spirit Artes Master Milla.png | Spirit Artes Master Milla (精霊術マスター ミラ) Image:-weapon full- Under the Hot Sun Milla.png | Under the Hot Sun Milla (暑い日差しの中で ミラ) Image:-weapon full- Amiable Gun-and-Swordsman Alvin.png | Amiable Gun-and-Swordsman Alvin (気さくな銃剣士 アルヴィン) Image:-weapon full- On a Sparkling Shore Elize.png | On a Sparkling Shore Elize (煌めく浜辺の上で エリーゼ) Image:-weapon full- Teepo Adept Elize.png | Teepo Adept Elize (ティポマスター エリーゼ) Image:-weapon full- Soulstoke Adept Leia.png | Soulstoke Adept Leia (活伸棍術マスター レイア) Tales of Xillia 2 Image:-weapon full- Arte Specialist Ludger.png | Arte Specialist Ludger (術技スペシャリスト　ルドガー) Image:-weapon full- Level 3 Ludger.png | Level 3 Ludger (スリークォーター ルドガ) Image:-weapon full- Strong-Willed Man Gaius.png | Strong-Willed Man Gaius (志を強く持つ男　ガイウス) Image:-weapon full- Sister Complex Spirit Artes-User Muzét.png | Sister Complex Spirit Artes-User Muzét (妹思いの精霊術士　ミュゼ) Image:-weapon full- Reliable Agent Julius.png | Reliable Agent Julius (頼れるエージェント ユリウス) Tales of Zestiria Image:-weapon full- Bestower of True Names Sorey.png | Bestower of True Names Sorey (真名を与えし者スレイ) Image:-weapon full- Pure Conductor Sorey.png | Pure Conductor Sorey (穢れなき指揮者 スレイ) Image:-weapon full- Water Guardian Mikleo.png | Water Guardian Mikleo (水の護者 ミクリオ) Image:-weapon full- Patriotic Princess Alisha.png | Patriotic Princess Alisha (憂国の姫君 アリーシャ) Image:-weapon full- Fire Guardian Lailah.png | Fire Guardian Lailah (火の護者 ライラ) Image:-weapon full- Capricious Performer Edna.png | Capricious Performer Edna (気まぐれな演奏者 エドナ) Image:-weapon full- Freewheeling Clarinetist Rose.png | Freewheeling Clarinetist Rose (自由奔放なクラリネッティスト　ロゼ) Image:-weapon full- Seemingly Cool Trumpeter Dezel.png | Seemingly Cool Trumpeter Dezel (一見クールなトランペッター デゼル) Tales of Berseria Image:-weapon full- Harsh Clawed Swordswoman Velvet.png | Harsh Clawed Swordswoman Velvet (残酷な魔爪剣士 ベルベット) Image:-weapon full- Serious Malak Artes User Eleanor.png | Serious Malak Artes User Eleanor (真面目な霊槍術士エレノア) Image:-weapon full- Cool Earth-Wind Artes User Eizen.png | Cool Earth-Wind Artes User Eizen (クールな地風術士　アイゼン) Image:-weapon full- Guardian User Magilou.png | Guardian User Magilou (式神使いマギルゥ) Image:-weapon full- Boiled Peddler Dark Turtlez.png | Boiled Peddler Dark Turtlez (煮染まる行商人 ダークかめにん) Tales of Phantasia Narikiri Dungeon X Image:-weapon full- Spacetime Traveler Rondoline.png | Spacetime Traveler Rondoline (時空を超えて　ロンドリーネ) Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Image:-weapon full- Radiant Melody Pasca.png | Radiant Melody Pasca (輝きの旋律 パスカ) Image:-weapon full- Nights of Playing Pasca.png | Nights of Playing Pasca (弾奏十五夜 パスカ) Image:-weapon full- Radiant Echo Earhart.png | Radiant Echo Earhart (輝き響かせて　イアハート) Image:-weapon full- Play in the Full Moon Earhart.png | Play in the Full Moon Earhart (中秋弦奏 イアハート) Image:-weapon full- Radiant Performer Grassvalley.png | Radiant Performer Grassvalley (輝き奏でて グラスバレー) Image:-weapon full- Play Under the Moon Grassvalley.png | Play Under the Moon Grassvalley (月下吹鳴 グラスバレー) Tales of Link Image:-weapon full- Hidden Strength Sara.png | Hidden Strength Sara (胸に秘めた強さ サラ) Image:-weapon full- Smiling Outlook Kana.png | Smiling Outlook Kana (笑顔の先に　カナ) Tales of the Rays Image:-weapon full- Full-Fledged Mirrist Ix.png | Full-Fledged Mirrist Ix (見習い鏡士からの卒業 イクス) Image:-weapon full- Determined Mirrite Kocis.png | Determined Mirrite Kocis (決意の鏡精 コーキス) Image:-weapon full- Reliable Lady Mileena.png | Reliable Lady Mileena (頼れるお姉さん ミリーナ) Image:-weapon full- Grieving Mirrist Mileena.png | Grieving Mirrist Mileena (哀傷の鏡士 ミリーナ) Crossovers Image:-weapon full- Black Swordsman Kirito.png | Black Swordsman Kirito (黒の剣士 キリト) Image:-weapon full- Knights of the Blood Oath Sub-Leader Asuna.png | Knights of the Blood Oath Sub-Leader Asuna (血盟騎士団の副団長 アスナ) Image:-weapon full- Shoot for the Stars!.png | Shoot for the Stars! (目指せ！トップアイドル) Image:-weapon full- Azure Valkyrie Lenneth F.png | Azure Valkyrie Lenneth F (蒼穹の戦乙女 レナス・F) Link Closure Skins Image:-weapon full- TA Reid.png | TA Reid 極光の輝きリッド Image:-weapon full- Halloween Colette.png | Halloweeen Colette みんなでハロウィンコレット Image:-weapon full- PJ Colette.png | PJ Colette 夢でも一緒コレット Image:-weapon full- VD Zelos.png | VD Zelos 夕凪のビートファストゼロス Image:-weapon full- TA Zelos.png | TA Zelos 紅髪の剣士ゼロス Image:-weapon full- TA Senel.png | TA Senel 真の格闘家セネル Image:-weapon full- Halloween Anise.png | Halloween Anise スイーツハロウィン♥アニス Image:-weapon full- Bunny Anise.png | Bunny Anise 月の兎娘アニス Image:-weapon full- Tearderella.png | Tearderella 門限は深夜0時ティア Image:-weapon full- Police Tear.png | Police Tear 正義の執行者ティア Image:-weapon full- New Years Tear.png | New Years Tear 清めの作法ティア Image:-weapon full- Pirate Luke.png | Pirate Luke 大海原の鉤爪ルーク Image:-weapon full- Police Marta.png | Police Marta 手を出しなさい！マルタ Image:-weapon full- HW Estelle.png | Halloween Estelle パレードの先導者エステル Image:-weapon full- Series Estelle.png | Series Estelle たゆまぬ探究エステル Image:-weapon full- X'mas Flynn.png | X'mas Flynn 雪舞う聖夜の贈物フレン Image:-weapon full- Bunny Flynn.png | Bunny Flynn 映りし月影フレン Image:-weapon full- Halloween Yuri.png | Halloween Yuri 夜霧に彷徨う仮面ユーリ Image:-weapon full- X'mas Yuri.png | X'mas Yuri 聖夜の仕事人ユーリ Image:-weapon full- TA Rita.png | TA Rita 皇女様の親友リタ Image:-weapon full- Ritalou.png | Ritalou 異界の魔女リタ Image:-weapon full- Summer Raven.png | Summer Raven 酒に花火にレイヴン Image:-weapon full- TA Asbel.png | TA Asbel 瞬閃の剣煌アスベル Image:-weapon full- Pirate Cheria.png | Pirate Cheria お宝いっぱいシェリア Image:-weapon full- VD Cheria.png | VD Cheria 放課後の教室シェリア Image:-weapon full- PJ Cheria.png | PJ Cheria ベッドでまったりシェリア Image:-weapon full- Summer Elize.png | Summer Elize 夜に咲く大輪エリーゼ Image:-weapon full- Halloween Jude.png | Halloween Jude 魂の管理者ジュード Image:-weapon full- New Years Milla.png | New Years Milla 新春のおみくじミラ Image:-weapon full- Taiko Milla.png | Taiko Milla 祭太鼓の響きミラ Image:-weapon full- PJ Leia.png | PJ Leia 秘密の女子トーク♥レイア Image:-weapon full- TA Alvin.png | TA Alvin 強すぎる商人アルヴィン Image:-weapon full- Flat Heel Elize.png | Flat Heel Elize ティポマスターエリーゼ Image:-weapon full- Summer Jude.png | Summer Jude 丘での休息ジュード Image:-weapon full- Summer Ludger.png | Summer Ludger 真夏の休息ルドガー Image:-weapon full- School Ludger.png | School Ludger 車窓からの桜模様ルドガー Image:-weapon full- Summer Alisha.png | Summer Alisha 恍惚の姫君アリーシャ Image:-weapon full- Bride Alisha.png | Bride Alisha 誓想のリングアリーシャ Image:-weapon full- Anniversary Sorey.png | Anniversary Sorey ハッピーハプニングスレイ Image:-weapon full- Bride Rose.png | Bride Rose 祝福に包まれてロゼ Image:-weapon full- Anniversary Eleanor.png | Anniversary Eleanor 魅惑のスイーツ？エレノア Image:-weapon full- Halloween Eleanor.png | Halloween Eleanor ウルフガールエレノア Image:-weapon full- Anniversary Velvet.png | Anniversary Velvet 夜風を感じてベルベット Image:-weapon full- Onsen Velvet.png | Onsen Velvet 湯浴みを満喫ベルベット Image:-weapon full- Onsen Pasca.png | Onsen Pasca はじめての景色P・カノンノ Image:-weapon full- Band Pasca.png | Band Pasca 弾奏十五夜P・カノンノ Image:-weapon full- PJ Kana.png | PJ Kana ふわふわおふとんカナ Image:-weapon full- Band Kana.png | Band Kana 未来キセキカナ Image:-weapon full- Anniversary Sara.png | Anniversary Sara スリークォーター ルドガ Image:-weapon full- Band Sara.png | Band Sara スリークォーター ルドガ Image:-weapon full- PA Colette.png | PA Colette 天に捧げる祈りコレット Image:-weapon full- SA PA Zelos.png | SA PA Zelos 王女奪還ゼロス Image:-weapon full- PA Zelos.png | PA Zelos 導かれし未来ゼロス Image:-weapon full- PA Veigue.png | PA Veigue 氷原の剣聖ヴェイグ Image:-weapon full- PA Anise.png | PA Anise 最強人形師アニス Image:-weapon full- SA PA Tear.png | SA PA Tear 癒しの譜歌を詠いし者ティア Image:-weapon full- PA Tear.png | PA Tear 音奏の調律者ティア Image:-weapon full- PA Luke.png | PA Luke 閉庭の剣錬ルーク Image:-weapon full- PA Ruca.png | PA Ruca 灼炎の剛剣ルカ Image:-weapon full- PA Estelle.png | PA Estelle 戦場巡る癒しの姫君エステル Image:-weapon full- PA Alvin.png | PA Alvin さすらいの傭兵アルヴィン Image:-weapon full- PA Elize.png | PA Elize 踏み出す勇気エリーゼ Image:-weapon full- PA Jude.png | PA Jude 覇王を退けし者ジュード Image:-weapon full- PA Ludger.png | PA Ludger 決意の覚醒者ルドガー Image:-weapon full- PA Alisha.png | PA Alisha 長槍戦姫アリーシャ Image:-weapon full- PA Dezel.png | PA Dezel ウィンドリベンジャーデゼル Image:-weapon full- PA Rose.png | PA Rose 裂華の旋風ロゼ Image:-weapon full- Bride Kana.png | Bride Kana 幸せのブライダルカナ Image:-weapon full- Bride Sara.png | Bride Sara 祝福された門出サラ